


我们囚于高塔之中

by darkcoffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Middle Ages, 伪中世纪架空, 天使艾斯, 贵族萨波
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcoffee/pseuds/darkcoffee
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

这是一件被记载在古典中的神秘逸事，在历史学家研究两百多年前发生的一个起义，艰难地辨别着古老的羊皮卷内几乎彻底腐烂的古体文时，他们顺藤摸瓜追踪溯源，最终在某一个废弃的地下基地发现一本夹在典籍中的薄薄的副册。他们花了一个月的时间来复原手册上记载的信息，又花了更长的时间辨别这本副册的真伪，因为记载在上面的内容实在让人难以置信。古老华丽的花体字承载了一个伟大而美丽的传说，它如此真实以至于让现在读到它的人仍然为之惊叹，尽管那些文字所描述的故事不应该发生在这个世界上。

经过辛勤劳作、为现人以及后代留下珍贵记录的历史学者的激烈辩论后，登记信息时，他们最终还是将它归为了民间传说。

故事的一开始发生在一个历史悠久的贵族家庭，掌事的父亲与母亲的姓名均未被提及，在那个贵族家庭中的所有人都没有在历史的洪流上留下他们的名字，除了他们那位叫做萨博的独生子，十岁之前的萨博在传统而腐朽的贵族教育下成长起来，但由于他父母的疏忽，以至于萨博经常溜出宅邸与穷人家的孩子玩闹。

在萨博还是个小孩的时候，他时常窥见他的父亲在阴郁的书房整夜踱步，暴躁地饮下一杯又一杯的艾尔酒（在人前用的是葡萄酒），整夜面对着一叠又一叠从远方送来的账单。尽管他总是花时间在处理这些事务上面，但账单的数量从来就没有降下来过，导致他父亲的脸庞也总是阴云密布。 

萨博的父亲在他三十岁那年入赘进入这个庞大腐朽的体系，他与萨博那整日沉醉于下午茶会的母亲没有哪怕一点爱情，在他的眼里，她只代表了金钱与地位，而在她眼里，他也不过是可悲命运中的不可逃避的一环。

整个大家族每个季度都会在萨博父亲的庄园举行宴会，在这个盛会举办的前半个月，全部仆人就已经开始为其忙得手忙脚乱了。被强制留在书房读书的萨博看到仆人在修剪成棋盘的草坪上来来往往，再看看手里枯燥无味的古典史籍，脑袋里回想着上一次他在城市小巷里的刺激探索，一时间觉得寂寞极了。他明白半个月后他得面对他其他的家族成员，那些扑了粉的苍白的脸和夹杂在空气中浓郁的香水气味中的某一种凉意。这样的场景让萨博昏昏欲睡，当萨博环视他们面无表情的精致的脸庞时，他突然为自己的未来感到恐惧，他不想把未来交给永无止境的交际、枯燥无味的庄园经营以及一个和他根本没有感情的出生高贵的女人手上。

但，萨博的父母从萨博刚出生时便常对萨博说——每次说这句话的时候，总是在他们受了大资产家的羞辱后，并总是当着别人的面，他的父亲像做演讲似的宣布道：“萨波，你将会成为最有力量的人，打垮那些不要脸的低贱的商人，你会光复贵族的荣耀，并且将带领家庭走向新的巅峰！”

萨博还不能明白他话里的意思，当萨博一岁或两岁的时候，他只是看着他油光闪闪的大胡子，露出不明所以的天真笑容。也只有在说这些话的时候，萨博的父亲才愿意抱抱他，拿他那双孱弱无力的手，勉强把萨博搁到他的大腿上。萨博没有享受过什么父子亲情，他的父亲只在意账本上的数字或者脸上的面子，其他人也懒得理会这个从小就有些阴郁的小孩，所以萨博时常替他们哄骗自己：这一切都是因为我的父亲太忙于家事了，这是一个男人的担当……

而当萨博的母亲与萨博相处时，在大部分时间里，他们都在书房，萨博的母亲监督萨博读那些生涩难懂的书籍，监督高价聘请来的教师让他们的儿子变得聪明强壮。她从不允许那些老师教导萨博除了书籍之外的内容，她甚至在看到萨博露出孩子气的欢笑的时候会厌烦地拉住他的耳朵。在这个贵妇人眼里，她的儿子必须成熟得比别人都快，快到能够迅速继承家业，并且毫无怨言地牺牲他的一切，努力让他的母亲快活愉悦。

尽管萨博十岁不足，但已经面对如此严重的生活压力。家庭对他来说并不是一个温馨的巢穴，每当他找到机会能够逃出家庭的牢笼，他就会在外面花上尽可能多的时间，他从不告诉别人他真实的身份，一旦被人知道了他的真实身份，他就会被所有人冷落、远离。萨博从来就没有一个亲密的朋友，甚至没有一个能够一起玩耍超过三次的伙伴，仆人也从来不敢接近萨博，所以这个贵族男孩发生了什么伤心的事情只能往嘴里咽，空闲的平日里只能坐在窗旁等待下一个偷跑出去喘口气的机会。

这样寂静而压抑的生活在他十岁的时候发生了翻天覆地的变化，天龙人——比贵族还要尊贵，世界创造者的后代——因为正好旅经此地，就住在了萨博父亲的宅邸里。萨博的父亲受宠若惊，在三天之内逼迫仆人不眠不休地翻新了整个庄园，以最完美的姿态接待前所未有的尊贵的客人。

所有人都穿上了崭新的衣服，甚至他们家族的人也远道而来，共同接待这三个天龙人——一对父母与他们长着雀斑身型肥胖的女儿。站在一旁的萨博第一次见到他们家族的人如此卑躬屈膝的模样——头几乎要碰到他们的脚踝。他们殷勤的举动让萨博感到难过，他不能接受，甚至还不能理解为什么这三个头上套着一个玻璃球的人能一下子改变他暴躁的父亲和傲慢的母亲，他们对这三个天龙人说的话总是温柔的，只一个下午，他们说的话加在一起就超过一个月与萨博的交流，他们连呼吸都是小心翼翼的，生怕一个喘息就把这些贵客吹回他们永不能触碰到的彼端。

第二天，他们就在天龙人的推荐下准备手续，将要领养另一个出生贵族的小男孩，也是在第二天，萨博被这一对天龙人带走，他们希望萨博能够好好陪伴艾丽莎——那个长着雀斑的丑天龙人女孩，满足她的所有需求，帮助她汲取知识，成为一个优秀的天龙人。

如果说萨博尚且能够忍受在此之前他的父母对他的忽视，还能够容忍他们不讲道理的责骂与无法掩饰的嫌弃，现在萨博几乎是恨着他们了。他们如此轻易地舍弃了他们身为贵族的骄傲，如同踢开脚下的尘土一般。但他此刻还尚有一丝希望，他希望他的父母还是爱着他的，尽管只有微不足道的一点感情。

萨博恐惧地看向他那面无表情的父母颤抖着说：“那么我就要离开这里，去另一个我不知道是哪里的地方了？”

“是这样，你应该感到骄傲，你将要生活的可是世界上最尊贵的人所处的地方，你应该感到骄傲，萨博。”他的父亲认真地阅读着关于领养的几条约定，在阅读的间隙抽空撇了几眼萨博，他的眉毛瞬间皱起，“瞧瞧你那是什么表情……不要露出让天龙人嫌恶的表情，做一个听话懂事的男孩，别使我们家族蒙羞。”

“可是，我不是你们的亲生儿子吗？为什么要把我送给他们，我不想去那种地方！”

萨博缩起身子颤抖着，接着他忍不住开始抽噎起来。

但他的父亲很显然对他这样的表现厌烦透顶，他从椅子里跳起来叫到：“噢！这可能是你这一生达到最高成就的机会！有机会与天龙人共处你就该开心了！如果我们把希望寄托在你身上，什么时候才能得到回报？这是你让我们家族搭上天龙人的最好机会！别老是那么肤浅、自私，我们家族的未来成败在此一举啊！”

他在吼出这句话的同时，眼里迸发出几束明亮的光芒，仿佛天堂浮现在他的眼前让他再也看不见其他东西。他没有听见某件东西彻底碎掉的声音，他的儿子跪倒在地上，他彻底绝望了。


	2. Chapter 2

十年的时间匆匆而过。这十年间，所有地区的税务压力都上升了好几倍，再加上连续两年的天灾，人民的生活在贵族的统治之下越来越艰苦，不少地方的势力开始动摇。

为了巩固政权，贵族们选择使用粗暴的强权政策，将人民反抗的能力抽空，但他们没有将这笔钱用作军事建造，而是让它们流向别处，换来一些金银珠宝，一些能让他们空虚的灵魂得到暂时满足的事物。

似乎贪婪的魔爪还未触及这座边陲小镇，这座小镇靠着山迎着海，但近海的暗礁太多不适合建造码头，而山地贫瘠也不适合发展种植，住在这里的人们过着并不富裕的生活。他们只有很少的一些资源能够让他们放牧，这里的主要食物来源就是牛羊与种植在山地上的苹果树。

除了这些之外，这里还有一片广袤的森林，它的面积比市镇大上五倍有余。不知道从多少年前，这片森林就在某个贵族的掌控之下，这片贫瘠的森林里除了树木之外还有一些野生的菌菇与动物，在一年前镇民还能进森林打一些野鹿当作口粮，直到一位奇怪的男人坐着马车从很远的地方风尘仆仆而来，从永远都披着兜帽的古怪男人到来这里的那一刻，所有人都被挡在森林之外。

现在是那个男人定期来市镇采购的日子。他长得很高，笼罩在亚麻斗篷之下，兜帽一直垂到他的眉毛，而他的金色卷发挡住了他的半张脸，你只能看到藏在阴影中的一只深蓝色的眼睛。

没有人喜欢那双眼睛，人们和他交易的时候动作都很快，他们既不喜欢他似乎被烟熏坏了的嗓子，也不喜欢他那双套着棕色手套的手。他总是带着一辆马车来，带着一辆马车走，他从不光临红灯区和赌场，最常去的地方除了市场之外就是杂物铺。

他从没有和别人讲过一句多余的话。谁都不知道他从何处来，甚至他的名字是什么。人们害怕他就像害怕带来瘟疫的老鼠。

年轻的人们在醉酒之后开始互相打赌，看谁闯进那片无人能进的森林，掀开那个神秘的守林人的兜帽，看看他到底是什么样的怪物。他们赌了三个月，终于一个冲动的倒霉蛋在夜里闯入森林，要所有人等他的好消息。但隔天所有人见到他躺在那辆守林人的马车上，内脏都被狼群扯出来叼走了。

那个沉默的男人是来归还这个年轻人的遗体的，他唯一说过的话是对那个年轻人的父母说的，他说：“我感到非常抱歉。” 

那声音很轻，很干涩。他是很久没有说过话的人，或许已经不习惯用语言来表达自己的感情了。说完这句话，他跨上他的黑马，拉着马车踏上了回森林的捷径。从此以后再也没有人敢踏进那座森林，人们在遇见他的时候也开始敬畏起来。

但对于那个男人来说，平静的日子总有一天会迎来它的终结。

临近的一个城市的居民在贵族的压榨之下都成了无家可归的流浪汉，他们唱着悲壮的歌曲四处寻找生计，有一部分成了贵族的奴隶，有一部分加入地下组织，还有一部分成了强盗与土匪。

苦难也终于从别处蔓延到这个边陲之地，尽管没有太多的压迫施加在镇民身上，但强盗和土匪已经打上了他们的主意。随着这类外来人的增多，城镇的氛围变得紧张起来，尤其在入夜之后，街道上已经很难看见人的踪影，只有偶尔一些猫从垃圾桶边上溜过，在油灯的照耀之下投出一个纤细扭曲的倒影。

那些土匪在镇上晃悠多日，发现这样一个可怜的地方实在没有什么富裕家庭值得一抢，正在他们失落之时，那位守林人再一次从森林中出来，他放了一篮苹果在那位痛失爱子的父母的门前，牵着马，带着他的马车在集市上挑选一些新鲜的蔬果，还买了几个水罐。

土匪的首领抓住其中的路过的男人问道：“他是谁？我怎么从来没见过？”

在人人难以自保的时代，他也只好回答：“他是住在森林里的守林人，偶尔会下山来采购一些东西……”

那双眼睛打量着男人被裹在亚麻披风下的背影，他把那个路过的男人丢开，跟上了守林人。他的小弟询问他跟上男人的理由，年过四十的土匪不怀好意地判断道：“从小我就在马场工作，十几年的经验告诉我，如果不是有一定资产地位的人要不起那匹黑马……说不定他是什么隐居的有钱人呢，看他那副模样，八成是个独居者！这样好，嘿嘿，更方便我们下手。”

他们跟着这个男人逛了很久，旁人看到但没有人上前提醒。太阳渐渐下山，马车上的空位也逐渐被填满，披着亚麻披风的守林人清点了一次马车上的物品，跨上黑马开始疾驰起来。骏马拉着马车，马蹄踩在地面发出踏踏的声响，他朝着城镇的边缘离去。

而男人在疾驰的过程中一直用右手抵着他的腹部。他躬着背，似乎身体微恙。只不过当沐浴在夕阳中的楼宇后突然出现一群拿着匕首的男人时，他在瞬间掏出燧石枪，一声惊天的枪响后，子弹精准地击中站在最前面的男人的头颅。

剩下的土匪一时间没有反应过来，目瞪口呆地看着那个压着兜帽的男人握着斗篷下面掏出一把燧石枪，在颠簸的瞬间又解决掉两个土匪。他迅猛的速度与精准的手法，仿佛暗示他知道他们早就在暗中窥探他一样。

黑马受到了枪声的惊吓，它长鸣一声，变得暴躁起来，马车上的水罐在颠簸中被甩落在地，发出哐啷一声，这声音惊醒了土匪，他们咬着牙，有些则开始大叫起来，不约而同地从背上拿过猎枪，瞄准那个被风吹起的斗篷。斗篷在枪弹中飞舞着，像是受到了惊吓一般被拧成各种各样的形状。

“……”

森林就在眼前，男人明白，只要进了森林，就是他的地盘了。更何况天色渐暗，很少外来人能够不在夜里昏暗的树林中迷路，豺狼和棕熊最终会帮他解决掉这些不速之客。

在狂风的呼啸中，他听到一声枪响，他的身体反射性地迅速伏下贴在马背上。黑马惊恐地嘶吼着往前冲撞，守林人知道这样的速度已经很难掌控，他拿出贴身的匕首把系在马背上的绳索砍断，马车在瞬间不受控制地往后滚去，并发出一声翻倒的巨响。

在他距离树林只有一小步距离的时候，一颗子弹射中了他的肩膀，强大的力量几乎把他甩下马背。在中枪的同时，他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，疼痛让他粗重地喘着气。

他的马嘶吼着冲入森林，在森林外响起一片沮丧的枪声。太阳坠入海平面以下，守林人的披风被树杈勾走，空中最后一抹余晖抹在他被风撩开的左脸，上面是被烈火焚烧留下的狰狞的伤疤。

那双蓝眼睛充满忧郁，他抚摸着黑马耸起的双耳，伏下身无力地靠在马背上，任它受惊般在森林中横冲直撞。


	3. Chapter 3

当清晨袭来，光明被树杈的缝隙筛成千万束光芒投向林间，森林的深处，在鸟雀与麋鹿的乐园里，一位受伤的年轻人正躺在溪边沉睡。左脸颊的疤痕在光线的晕染下呈现出淡淡的几近透明的褐色，明亮的阳光剥夺了他左肩膀的血色，只有被伤口处淌出来的血液晕开的地方狰狞地泛着红光。

那名青年并没有安眠于他的梦乡，他的眉头紧紧皱起，每一个大脑分泌出梦境的夜晚都让他饱受痛苦。这一次，在他的梦境里出现了无数双绿色的眼睛，他在无边的黑暗中恐惧地奔跑着，他想要尖叫，喉咙却被软棉花死死塞住。在黑暗的尽头有一点白色的如同污渍般的印记，但它看上去若隐若现、遥不可及。一整个晚上，因为低烧的困扰，青年辗转反侧，他在梦里惊恐地飞驰着，企图摆脱那些折磨人的绿眼睛的注视，到达那一块白点，但他的愿望越是强烈，落在他身上的鞭打就越是密集，他的每一次吼叫都换来一根针刺，每一个闪躲都逃不过一顿毒打。但因为他的愿望实在太过强烈，甚至他本身就在奔跑的过程中化为了一道岩浆般炽热而耀眼的光芒。当光明就在触手可及的地方，青年却忘记脚下艰险崎岖的道路，一脚踩空，他跌入万丈漆黑的深渊。

“萨博，你知道被遣送回来是何等的一种耻辱吗？你这么做是打算毁灭家族、断送家族的未来吗！你真一点用处都没有！够了，你以后去东林，一辈子不要出现在我们的视线里！”

“父亲！”

萨博猛地坐起身来，这个动作牵动了伤口未愈合的肌肉，一阵难忍的疼痛让他发出一丝微弱的呻吟。即便大口喘气会引起他肩膀的伤口疼痛，但萨博还是忍不住为噩梦颤抖，被汗浸湿全身。

一只棕色的松鼠边跑边跳地路过他的面前，那双如同黑豆一般的圆润的眼睛好奇地打量着萨博，萨博忍不住伸出手捧起松鼠，轻轻地逗弄着松鼠小巧的下巴。

“别想了，萨博，这些全都过去了。”

萨博沉沉地说道。松鼠的尾巴在他的脸上扫了一下，它脱离萨博的掌控跳到草地上往森林的深处跑去。

接着萨博开始蹲在溪边给自己更换绷带，溪水从北边的山脊上缓缓而来，洗去萨博的血污与疲倦，再不可阻挡地淌向南方。这个沉默的青年缓慢沉着地清洗着自己的伤口，他早已对此事轻车熟路。

他凝视着清澈的溪水与沉于其下的圆润的鹅卵石，他仿佛能感受到它的呼吸，通过这样的互动，他深知能够听到在森林掩盖之下的动物的鸣叫。

良久，坐在溪边的青年质问道：

“我好奇，到底什么能够拯救我，洗净我的过去，让我的人生拥有从头再来的机会？我的身体已经毁于凌虐，我的心灵早就亡于侮辱！”

而溪水清澈，它从来不予以真切的语言上的回应，总是无情地流向远方。

“纵使每个人有命定的人生，但上帝总该公平地分配他们的喜怒哀乐。神！我不该得到如此对待！”

当一只温顺的麋鹿来溪边饮水的时候，见到一个伤痕累累的青年匍匐在溪边失声痛哭，他的哭声低沉而压抑，内心几乎无法释放的痛苦几乎将他撑开，使他破裂。那只口渴的麋鹿伤心地鸣叫了两声，踏过溪流走向青年。允许青年揽着它的脖子，分享着无尽的无法治愈的痛苦。它想要舔去青年脸颊上的泪水，却发现它们苦涩难咽，这反而使那只鹿更加伤心忧愁，为这位被毁灭的美丽的青年而难过。

萨博终于从悲伤的情绪中缓过神来，他松开麋鹿的脖子，并有些不好意思地向麋鹿道谢，但那只长着强壮鹿角的麋鹿坚持跟随他，于是萨博便和它聊起天来。

“谢谢你，我很感激你能在我伤心的时候陪伴我，好像我还没有被上帝抛弃那样……你曾经见过上帝吗？如果有一天你见到了他，请你一定要帮我问问他，问他所有的一切。我越是苦难，就越是想要质疑这样的世界。但是我们又能明白什么呢？我被’奴隶’时，曾经遇到一个圣者，他说我不该遭到如此对待——但实际上，我们谁又应该成为别人脚下的奴隶，遭到无止境的羞辱？”

麋鹿发出几声温顺的鸣叫，似乎答应了萨博的请求，萨博愉快地抚摸着麋鹿的脊背。他们通过一条森林的小路，但萨博也不明白自己到底身在何处，他并不恐惧，最后他总能找到他森林里的小屋。

“如果能有机会使上帝实现我的一个愿望，那么我希望他可以让我忘记所有发生在我身上的事情。太多太多的事情，我希望它们从未发生，我希望我可以生在一个普通的家庭，度过一个安稳的普通的人生。”

萨博明白自己是在自说自话，但这样让他舒服些，如果有个人，他反倒说不出这些话。

路过苹果林的时候，萨博采了一些刚长好的苹果，他用布兜装住苹果，继续顺着小路漫步。树木的枝条开始浓密起来，但萨博在空隙中看到一座古塔向上突起的尖角，心中的声音开始催促他往古塔的方向奔跑。

越是靠近古塔，灌木就越是浓密，甚至有些蔓延到古老的小道上挡住萨博前进的步伐。萨博隐约感到有些不对，这里的鸟鸣变得刺耳起来，在枯叶堆藏着几只蛇朝他吐着芯子，如果萨博的脚上没有涂上蛇类厌恶的气味的话，他现在可能已经被其中的一只咬穿了脚踝。

他常来古塔，但这次的气氛让他感觉要发生些什么，萨博紧紧地扣住枪柄，沉着迅速地接近古塔。

现在古塔已经在他可见的范围内了，麋鹿低鸣一声转头离开，但萨博还是没有因此生怯。这一座巴洛克风格的四角尖顶高塔已经被风化到了会往下滑落碎屑的程度，从地面一直缠绕至塔顶的碧绿有力的藤蔓仿佛把这一座肮脏的年久失修的古塔拼接在一起，好让它不被强风吹垮。

纵使它残破、不堪，但萨博还是感受到某一股力量正在促使他进去一探究竟。萨博不明白这股驱动力到底从何而来，但他突然感到欣喜、快乐。

萨博在塔下发现了一些奇怪的白色羽毛，它不属于萨博见过的任何鸟类，羽毛柔软，没有任何味道，比他的手掌还长一些，握在手里散发出一丝凉意。这一发现让萨博更加好奇塔内栖息着什么样的生物，应该是他从未见过的巨鸟，根据这跟白色的柔软羽毛判断，这只鸟的体积起码是鹰类的两到三倍。

噢，居住在这样的塔内的，也许是长着翅膀的独角兽？

萨博兴奋地微笑起来，他好久都没有过这样愉快的情绪，以至于他的脸庞露出情不自禁的微笑而不是苦笑或者安慰的笑容的时候，他有些尴尬地愣住了，他的手指碰了碰上扬的，紧接着又垂下的嘴角，叹了一口气。

但他还是想着，也许他能够给它留一些刚成熟的新鲜的苹果。

如果它是有攻击性的，那么萨博就用燧石枪给它一个警告。

通向塔顶的楼梯是狭窄的，仅容一人。楼梯上堆满了成年积累的腐烂的植物和一些说不出名字的奇怪的东西。萨博听到自己的脚踩在那些腐殖质上，它们发出的咔嚓声在塔内回响着。萨博期盼这样的声音不会惊扰到那只巨鸟，或者，其他的一些什么。

这种孩子气的、期望见到独角兽的幼稚想法让萨博的脸颊泛红，他在昏暗的楼道内向上攀爬，终于有一丝光亮洒在拐角处的楼梯口上。一阵翅膀摩擦的声音模糊地传到萨博的耳中，让他感到一阵惊喜，他咽下一口口水，在往塔内瞧的前一秒为自己这样的激动而感到害羞，并且他也做好失望的准备，他总是做好失望的准备……

只不过这一次，萨博所见到的景象已经不能够用他学习过的所有的形容词来加以描述。

塔顶坍塌了一小块，碎石堆在角落，在被凿开的破口边，一个和萨博年纪相仿的年轻男人正枕在自己的胳膊上沉睡。圣洁的光芒洒在他完美的不着寸缕的身材上，他躺在一对洁白的翅膀上。

“……啊！”

苹果落地的清响吓得萨博低沉地叫了一声，他听到他的声音在古塔内回旋，并最终落在正在沉睡的天使的耳朵里。因为眼前的男人正缓慢地睁开他的眼睛，平静地凝视着萨博——好像他早就知道萨博会找到他一样！

萨博在那双黑色的眼睛里看到自己不知所措的倒影，他迫使自己做一些什么，但身体已经凝固在这位黑发黑眸的天使的注视之下。他撑起上半身，阳光透过他细碎的黑发，披在他的肩膀上，在阳光的照耀下，他小麦色的皮肤几乎是透明的。

从那双眼睛里射出来的光芒宁静、温和，但萨博却感觉浑身发软，他怔怔地看着天使，逐渐恢复平静。他想要说些什么，但又害怕声音太大把天使吓跑。

萨博站在那儿，不知道站了多久，天使看向窗外，俯视着郁郁苍苍的森林与远方微微隆起的山脊，微风拂起他的头发，这个美好的场景印刻在萨博的脑海中，在以后的年岁里，他总是反复梦到这样的画面。

从始至终，天使都没有与萨博说过一句话，他一直休息直到他认为足够了为止，当阳光变得灼人之时便从窗口跃出，张开巨大的翅膀消失在萨博的视线中。

一时间，古塔内只有萨博呼吸的声音，尽管空气中还没有消散一股天使带来的暖意，但萨博已经明白圣洁与美好早已与他失之交臂。

最后，萨博放下怀里的苹果，一共七个，他把它们摆在地上，转身下塔。他觉得很疲倦，他发现自己没有力气质问这位美好的天使，甚至觉得自己和他共处一室都不是正确的。他归隐于黑暗，并将在黑暗中灭亡……

这才是属于他的结局。


	4. Chapter 4

守林人萨博的生活平淡而无趣，就像其他人想的那般。在他的生活中没有新鲜的使人鼓舞的东西，他远离葡萄酒、舞蹈和大声的欢笑，就像一个恐惧欲望的禁欲者。他不仅对他人带来的快乐有一定程度上的恐惧，更对生活中的任何一部分有发自内心的疑问。

由于未得到正当的教育，他那天生的纯洁美好的心灵时常在生活中阻碍他，他既没办法对年长者出言不逊，更没办法对小孩与女人扣下扳机，即便他们是天龙人所谓的’贱奴’。时常，他的神经敏感得如同一只被追捕的野兔，有时，却又麻木得如同浸了水的棉麻。多年的经历让他不能融入普通人的生活，他的枕头下总藏有一把每一天早晨必要磨过的锋利匕首，立柜里还放着八把猎枪、五把随身手枪与两盒子弹。他不仅从敌对者手中保护自己，更要从’同类人’的魔爪下保护自己。

萨博没有祈祷的习惯，他不是一个信仰者，也没有对祖先的尊敬（反而是厌恶和恐惧）。他从来没有期望有一天自己会见到天使，一只活生生的、圣洁而美好的天使。在树林里生活的一年间，萨博从未遇见过天使，也没有过类似的预兆。

那一天晚上，他在羊皮卷上画上了一个大大的问号，在油灯昏暗的光芒下迟迟没有入睡。

他不知道是什么样的行为触发了天使的到来，难道是他将要被上帝拯救？

“噢，才不是那样，上帝才不会来救你。”

萨博听到自己说，他看到自己倒在木板床上的侧影投射到木屋坑坑洼洼的墙上，屋外传来野狼的嚎叫与蛙鸣，尽管萨博疑虑重重，但他还是很快陷入了睡眠。

日子就是这样连缀着一天，人体疲倦之后陷入睡眠，得以恢复之后开始活动，这样毫无变化的周期运动就是萨博每一天安逸的生活，在很多人看来噩梦一般的生活方式，在萨博看来已经是一种恩赐。

这一次，萨博沿着小路找到那座古塔，他站在树林里仰望着那座古老的高塔，心里感到一阵难言的酸楚。这一次，他抬起头来的时候突然明白，自己竟然在仰望着塔顶，即使不愿意去承认，但他竟然期盼着天使再一次重现于他的眼前。

他明白自己在心里说道：我希望，即便我没有那样的资格，我仍然期望你来拯救我，这样的事情会发生吗？还是我昨天看到的只是我的幻觉？世界上不存在天使？如果不存在天使的话，在我的肉体死亡后我的灵魂应该由谁导向何方？

萨博再一次登上了古塔，但他预料到他必将失望，他不相信自己的预感，希望开始在内心煎熬着。萨博如同幽灵一般徘徊在塔内寻找着，渴求天使出现在裂开的窗口或任何一个黑暗的角落，希望不是什么好东西，当萨博发现古塔内果然空无一物之时，他再次坚定了自己的想法，但他随即发现他的想法何其脆弱——七个苹果不翼而飞，希望如同凤凰涅槃一般重生于他的胸膛。可萨博这回强压下内心开始澎湃的激动之情，他知道，自己不想承受更多来自希望的伤害，就像他人生的大部分时候所经历的那样，他知道只有自己才能让自己跌得最狠。

他应当时刻铭记自己悲惨的命运，而不是把希望寄托在一个如同梦幻般的天使身上。

很快的，萨博意识到想法和行动是完全相反的两码事。尽管他已经说服自己忘记天使的事情，但他仍然在每天早上——几乎和第一次见到天使的时间相同——去拜访一次古塔，并且带去一颗苹果。他顺着阶梯盘旋而上，身上的亚麻披风和他庄严的神情让他在曙光的照耀之下越来越像一个虔诚的教徒。

他觉得自己的行为有点可笑，却无法阻止自己这么做，他劝自己不要再妄想这些事，但这个念头也在第二天发现第一天的苹果消失在原来它该在的地方的时候转变成了更加强烈的反抗命运的愿望。他又告诉自己，这可能是鸟雀或是什么动物进来吃掉了苹果，而不一定是最初他遇见的那个年轻天使。

第三天，他放下苹果之后，站在第一次见到天使的那个位置回忆着当时他见到的画面，那对健壮的硕大的翅膀，那对洁白的羽翼连接着的那个健康英俊的黑发青年。如果他没有记错，头发和眼睛都是黑夜一样的色彩，撇开他的面容，天使的身材也是完美的，连那个地方的尺寸都是无可挑剔的。

虽然对方接受了自己的苹果（就这么假设吧），但萨博始终没有再见过那只天使。

第六天的时候，萨博努力打消自己沮丧的念头，仿佛他现在在玩的正是一个孤独的游戏，游戏玩法就是你每一天在苹果消失的地方，放上一个新的，然后得不到任何回应。

这一天萨博正准备在原来的地方放上一颗新的苹果，但他发现在苹果旁边出现了一颗石头，一颗很普通的石头，萨博把它装进口袋，在他回小木屋的途中，始终紧紧地攥着这难得的回报。

第七天，萨博正打算走进塔内，一颗苹果从树上斜着朝他砸来，受过训练的萨博反射性地伸手接住，他的身体比他的意识快一步注意到坐在树梢上的男人。那双翅膀敛在他的身后，而他正晃着双脚。

萨博不知道应该做什么表情，就这么怔怔地凝视着他，重复他第一天遇见他时候那样认真的惊讶的甚至有点凶狠的表情。

他们对视着，直到坐在树梢上的天使忍不出笑出声。萨博也有些窘迫了，他看了看杂草丛生的地面，一直沉默着直到对方以一种奇妙的轻盈的姿态从树上落下。

“你过来，你看起来真古怪，到底是什么事情让你这么不开心？”

那位天使伸出手来招呼他，但萨博仿佛脚底生根了似的无法动弹，阳光晒得他口干舌燥，他甚至能够感受到汗液从他的汗腺中产生，沿着他的脸颊滑向他的脖颈……他就是不能动，无法触碰那位允许他靠近的天使。

因为萨博不能动，所以天使反倒走过来靠近他了。他和人类一样走路——这就是萨博在他靠近时所想的，他的腿部肌肉随着他的运动而拉长或者收缩，在他行动的时候，他的下颚微微扬起，仿佛正在因为走路这件事情而感到自豪，那双黑色的眼睛倒影着他所看到的一切，一切在他眼中的倒影都显得那么温和与美好。

萨博的大脑运转得飞快，在他的人生中很少有这样的时候，他能够感受到自己正在疯狂地思考，却不是因为某件悲惨的事情即将降临在自己身上，而是因为美好。当天使触碰他的时候，那双微凉的、与人体一样触感的微微粗糙的手指抚摸过他的脸颊的时候，萨博猛得侧过了脸，尽管那双手摆正了他的下巴。

他睁开眼回视对方有些凶狠的注视，明白他正在被对方认真地理解当中。

“我不喜欢你。”天使咬住下嘴唇，皱着眉毛直接地说。

“我不喜欢你老这么不高兴。”

萨博推开了天使，尽管天使的触碰让人无法拒绝。

“我也没办法啊，如果你要我微笑就微笑的话，这样的表情毫无意义。”萨博反驳道。

“但我要你微笑！我不喜欢有什么在我面前做出这副表情！”天使在胸前交叉双臂，不满地看着萨博。

萨博同样有些不满，他继续反驳道：“你不是天使吗？负责让人类微笑可是你的职责，我笑不出来则是你的失职。你把这事怪在我头上？”

天使恍然大悟地笑了一下，对萨博说：“噢，我才不管你们人类怎么样呢，我只想过愉快的日子而已。”

萨博一时间没明白他在说什么，天使继续说下去：“也许其他天使会尝试着让你们开心，可我一点也不喜欢这回事，我不会做我不喜欢的事情，懂了吗，人类。”

“我叫萨博。”萨博改正他。

天使愣了一下，也对他说：“好吧，萨博，我叫艾斯。”

萨博不满地看着艾斯，他根本、完全没有一个配得上天使身份的性格。接着他便和艾斯聊起天来。

“你为什么会在这片森林里，我还以为你们总是在天上。”

“大部分天使是在天上，但我不喜欢那里，所以我就住在其他任何地方。”

“为什么？”

“因为我喜欢这样。”

现在轮到萨博皱起眉毛，他觉得之前小心翼翼的自己实在是太愚蠢了。他忍不住有些尖锐地说：“其他天使都和你一样到处乱逛吗？”

可艾斯竟然没有听出他的讽刺，他很自然地说：“没有，只有我一个人这么做。”

萨博还聊了其他的一些东西，但艾斯很明显拒绝回答更加深入的问题，好像天堂的一切信息都是无法透露给人间，当然也有可能是因为艾斯本身为所欲为的性格让他懒得和萨博解释。

萨博不明白自己内心的感受，但他离开的时候，艾斯正站在塔底，满不在乎地对他说：

“喂，萨博，你明天还会来吧。”

萨博在回去的路上沮丧地发现自己确实会去找艾斯。


	5. Chapter 5

萨博清醒的时候，还是日出的时间，小窗外的天空呈现出浪漫的蓝紫色，星辰浮在红橙色的光圈之上，渐渐淡去。萨博感受到自己的呼吸，但与往常有些细微的不同，他起身下床洗漱之后，这种与众不同的感觉很快便不复存在了。

甚至，萨博想要打消去找艾斯的想法，如果可以的话，他也想要否认自己一直在思考这件事情的事实，可他思考的频率以及一提及此事他几乎拧在一起的眉间却无法顺从他的想法。

这一天和往常的任何一天都没有什么不同……

萨博一直拖延着自己，把他比平常早起的一个多小时在漫无目的的绕圈散步中消磨掉。他摸了一只狐狸，之后把它赶走了，接着便独自一人坐在窗前的一张小椅上唉声叹气。

萨博能感受到艾斯不是很喜欢他，他对于那个天使来说太过无趣了。而萨博喜欢艾斯吗？萨博这么问自己，而他多希望他的答案是不喜欢！

艾斯和任何一本书上记载的天使都不同，甚至是相反的，当天使们说’我将带领你们通往幸福之路’时，艾斯说’噢得了吧我才不管这事’，天使们会把手里的苹果让给人类，而艾斯会抢过你手中的苹果，并且嘲弄你根本比不过他的力气。

比起代表神明的天使，艾斯倒更像他的朋友，像一个年轻力壮活泼快乐的年轻人。

萨博多么希望他的答案是不喜欢，他多希望他能够指着艾斯的鼻子说：“你这是在亵渎神明！”

可他不能，他能做的就是尽快、用最快的速度来到艾斯身边，和他一起玩耍，尽量不惹他讨厌。

可事实上要讨好会连苹果核都一起吃掉的艾斯实在太难了。

“你为什么老是戴着手套？”艾斯会对萨博伸来的手挑剔。

“你能不能少穿一点，你不觉得热吗？”艾斯会对萨博的穿着评头论足。

“你不应该老是苦着脸！”艾斯最不喜欢萨博这一点。

“你怎么老是看着别的地方，不能看我一眼，我长得很恐怖吗？”艾斯总是要求萨博直视他的眼睛，就像他们第一次见面时候那样认真。

同时，艾斯会用一种神奇的魔法让萨博脱下手套之后也碰不到任何尖刺或者粗糙的东西。艾斯坚持让萨博脱下他的斗篷，挽起他的袖子，拉起他的裤脚——尽管他一开始的坚持是让萨博和他一样赤裸，但鉴于萨博已经做到他能接受的极限，艾斯竟然也没有办法强迫他做得更多——艾斯要他和自己一起触碰树叶、凉水和被晒过的石头。艾斯说自己喜欢萨博的每一个微笑，厌恶萨博面无表情，他总是鼓励萨博微笑，好像萨博正在学习怎么样微笑一样。

“我知道这应该是由内而发的，我不知道为什么微笑对你来说这么困难。”艾斯嚼着一根叶子说。

当萨博想要向他解释的时候，艾斯已经走到了很远的地方。

艾斯从不在意萨博的过去，萨博知道就算自己拉着艾斯的耳朵强迫他听自己叙述那些悲惨的历史，这个天使也会毫无同情地倒头就睡。他从未尝试体验萨博的心境，了解萨博为什么会成为现在这副模样。他只会做他想要做的事情，就像有一次他问萨博：“嘿，你想要去天上转转吗？”

萨博还以为他的意思是让他去死什么的，他皱起眉头说：“我还以为这种事情不应该由你们天使来做。”

“本来是，但谁让你没有翅膀啊。”艾斯伸出手握住萨博的手腕，萨博突然意识到艾斯是在邀请他一起飞翔，在他刚刚想喊出等一下的时候，艾斯已经拽着他腾空而起了。

艾斯翅膀扇出来的风拍在萨博的脸上，突然间失重的感觉让萨博叫了出来，无法控制自己的身体，萨博紧紧地抓住艾斯，他的耳朵贴在艾斯的嘴边，听到他的嬉笑。

“你该死的，艾斯……”萨博重重地说。热风扑面而来，森林逐渐变小，萨博能看到远处的城镇，一开始还能看到城镇里来来往往的行人，后来他们都化成了一个整体，离他远去。

艾斯的手臂很有力，紧紧地揽在他的腰际，几乎把他绑在自己的身体上。艾斯永远都不会承认萨博比自己高一点点，虽然他知道这点，但萨博不知道，艾斯永远不会和他说。艾斯只会和他说：“你抱起来有点重，看来你也没有你看起来得那么苗条。”

萨博忍不住翻了一个白眼。

艾斯看起来喜欢惹萨博生气。

为了不让自己掉下去，萨博也紧紧地抓住艾斯，当他最终适应了这个疯狂的状况之后，他开始睁开眼睛好奇地观察着周围的一切。艾斯说他不喜欢飞到云层里，这样会让他的羽毛变得潮湿，但在萨博的请求下他还是飞进云层里，直到萨博也大喊着让他离开。

他们到了云层上方，这里没有什么空气对流，蔚蓝的天空享之不尽，阳光逐渐晒干艾斯湿漉漉的羽毛，萨博也伸出手揉了揉眼睛，抹去眼眶周围的水珠。

“这就是你们看到的世界吗？”

萨博伸出手挡住耀眼的阳光，但艾斯让他不要这么做，艾斯说：“多看看太阳，你很少机会离太阳这么近。”

“再看我就要失明了……”萨博叹了一口气。

“那你就别看啊。”

“但你说的也有道理，这是我第一次离太阳这么近……”萨博说，“也有可能是余生唯一的一次。”

萨博话音刚落，艾斯抱着他的手就松开了，在萨博还没反应过来的时候，艾斯伸手把他的手掰开，并且将萨博往空中推。

萨博不明白发生了什么，身体就被扯入一股巨大的失重感中，他不明白发生了什么，眼前的一切就开始在他面前旋转，各种各样的色彩混合在一起，萨博的脑袋几乎要炸开了。几分钟前见到的一切在他的眼前仿佛播放倒带一样——他在下坠。

在很久之前，萨博曾经想过自己将要用什么样的姿态迎来死亡，在某一段时间，他做什么事情都想着这件事，好像这是一个使命、一个任务，他意识到自己生得渺小，连死都不能自我掌控。

如果他因为艾斯的行为而死了，他也不会憎恨艾斯，他甚至不会生气，他知道他将毫无条件地接受这个事实。与死亡相比，活着才是一件艰难的充满苦难的事情。

但艾斯最终接住了他，除了这十几秒的惊吓外，萨博安然无恙，他感受到艾斯赤裸的肌肤上散发出来的永不枯竭的温暖。

艾斯用他那低沉的声音说：“我将要给予你惩罚，你要为你那消极负面的想法付出代价。我要给予你对死亡的恐惧，以打击你那傲慢的自尊心。”

在艾斯发言完毕后，萨博感受到自己的身体内部逐渐升腾起一股红色的烟雾，他的肩膀和下颚都一阵僵硬。

“艾斯，你不应该这样，”萨博一字一句地说，“我生气了……”


	6. Chapter 6

艾斯的生活里没有什么长篇大论的东西，所以萨博也不得不为了适应这个固执的天使而变得比以往都直接，直切要害的语言很可能是伤人的，而萨博所受的教育——尽管大部分都是不可理喻的——连大声说话都是禁止的，后来萨博终于在每日的相处中让艾斯了解到了这点，艾斯睁大眼睛不可思议地看着他：“噢，这可真……那你怎么向别人表示你不喜欢他？”

“唔，让我表现给你看，”那时候他们都坐在被伐倒的树干上，萨博挺直脊背，稍微提高了一点语调，说话的声音变得慎重又轻盈，同时他向艾斯露出一个僵硬的微笑，“艾斯先生，我好生气，可是我还是得微笑，因为从来没有人告诉我应该怎么对别人表示愤怒。”

艾斯大笑起来，这让萨博同样笑出声来。似乎有什么沉重的东西从他的身上飞走了。

在艾斯大笑的同时，他紧紧地抓着萨博的手腕。不管是大笑还是惊奇，或是恼怒，他的情绪一激动起来就会抓着萨博的手腕，似乎他自己意识不到这一点。

直到艾斯看起来是接受了这个奇怪的贵族青年，萨博才敢问一个相当重要的问题：为什么艾斯会出现在这里。萨博以为这是个敏感的问题，但艾斯回答的时候很轻松，他说：“因为我想要留在这里。”

“留在这里有什么好处吗？”

“基本上是没有。”

看，这就是萨博无法理解的地方，他总是为了这样的事情一筹莫展，他欲言又止，最后还是忍不住追问道：“你总得有个什么原因吧！”

“你怎么老是要个原因？不需要原因啊！那你说说你为什么住在这里。”艾斯指着萨博说，后者说不出话。

萨博能说些什么，他不想说，但他小心翼翼地看了看艾斯，还是妥协了。“这是惩罚，我只能这么做。”

“得了吧！你又要搬出家族那一套出来——没人惩罚你，只是你自己。哇，我总算明白为什么人类总是不开心，因为你们想出太多东西束缚自己了！”艾斯说，他像一个小孩那样使劲扒着树皮，他说话的感觉也有一点小孩般的气质，比如他有时候会嘟着嘴，因为他在专心另一件事情，比如扒树皮，有时候是用石头在地上刻字。

这棵树的树皮已经被撕掉了一个小口，露出湿润的褐色树干，像被炮击中的新鲜伤口，艾斯一边揪着它一边说：“你不要把事情怪在别人身上，不管是你觉得难挨的孤独还是悲伤啊，是男子汉就要好好承担下来。”

“你……！”你怎么能懂？你是无忧无虑的天使，自然感受不到凡间万般苦难，可悲的是这些无法通过语言传递，就算我将我多年悲惨的遭遇说给你听，你也会觉得这一切像黏着的空气，难熬且无味！萨博焦虑地坐着，强迫自己听近在咫尺的虫鸣与鸟叫，从地面上升腾而起的被蒸干的泥土气味。

“好了，别生气啦。生气很没意思。难道你不相信只要等待就能遇见好事吗？”艾斯看了看萨博，他拍了拍手，终于放过腿边几乎要被他扒光了的树干，地面上散落了一片碎树皮，他翘着二郎腿，舒展了一下身体。

萨博叹了一口气，说：“书里都是这么写，只不过我不知道能遇见什么样的好事。”

“能遇到值得你活下去的事情呀，萨博。”艾斯看向他的眼睛变得亮闪闪的，似乎在期待着什么好事，“这对我们天使也一样，有人在很久之前告诉我，在你长及银河般地生命中，你会拥有某一刻，让你觉得以往所受的苦与将来所遇的不公都被瞬间平衡了。噢，虽然说出这句话的人没有那么可信，但我觉得这句话可能是对的。”

“也许吧。可我实在想不到，也想象不出来，你所说的那一瞬间会在什么时候来临。也许我们人类的命运就是日复一日无望地等待着神祗的降临。”

艾斯大叫起来：“别这样说，萨博，打起精神来，不要厌烦。你瞧瞧，之前你一直说你没有朋友，但现在你不是有了我吗？”

低沉喑哑的声音从萨博的喉腔里滚落出来：“即便如此，你迟早也有一天会离开这片树林，离开我。也许到时候，我为了等待你的再次降临，会一直守着这一片树林，而忽视这世界千千万万的人。可能我到时候还会觉得不后悔，在我短暂而糟糕的生命中曾经出现过一只天使，当我去见上帝的时候，我可以抬头挺胸地说，我曾经见过一只天使。”

一阵冰凉的风穿过森林的缝隙袭来，艾斯身后的翅膀无力地垂了下来，连艾斯的脑袋都耷拉了下来，他叹了一口气道：“你怎么老是想得这么悲观呢？就算我离开了，去寻找新的东西，我们也还是朋友。”

“哎……”萨博曲起身体，把双脚搭在树干上，无精打采地捂住双眼，好像遭了什么痛。

艾斯皱起眉毛，凝视着萨博，即便对于他来说，一想到要离开这个年轻人，他将要遭受到的难过可能会把他的希望全部吞没，艾斯就再也没有开心的念头了。他也抱着自己的膝盖，翅膀在背后轻轻地拍打着。

谁也不知道到底什么发生在了这个可怜的年轻人身上，让他看起来总是这么孤独和痛苦。

“希望我能不离开你，一直陪伴到你找到你生命意义的那一天吧。”

萨博颤抖了一下，在鼻子的酸楚作用到泪腺之前，伸出手堵住了艾斯的嘴，他说：“别说这些了。我得去一趟城镇，我的食物要耗尽了，原本前几天的补充能让我几个月不离开森林，但发生了一点不好的事情，可能明天我就得出林一趟，因为需要买的东西很多，而且这里也和采购区有点距离，明天我就不来找你了。”

一听到城镇两个字，艾斯就突然变得兴奋起来，“我可以和你一起去啊！”他说。

想到可能引起的麻烦，更因为自己还不习惯他人的陪伴，萨博想要拒绝艾斯，但艾斯坚持道：“我已经很久没去过那里了，你要带我去。”

“我不觉得你会喜欢那种地方呀，那里有那么多人……”

艾斯坚持要去。

“我从来没有和别人一起去过城镇，和你一起去有一点怪怪的。”

但艾斯坚持要去。

接下来几个蹩脚的理由让萨博都觉得尴尬，道路泥泞、天气不好和夜里危险之类的，越尴尬他编的谎话就越荒唐，艾斯的眼神也越来越不耐烦，仿佛下了什么决心一样，萨博喘气一样地说：“我不想和你一起去，我不想在路上耽误，我不想去别的地方乱逛，我只想快点买完东西，快点回来。”

听完这些之后，艾斯仍然坚持要去。

在这时候，萨博发现自己实在是怎么样都没办法说服艾斯，他好像总在他们的互动中占据被动地位，好像艾斯几乎不顺从他的决定，虽然他不会用狡猾的手段得到他所需的，但他的态度总能为他赢来一切。

至少，从萨博这儿。

萨博只好无可奈何地对艾斯说：“好吧，那你必须藏好你的翅膀，并且穿好裤子。”

艾斯睁大了眼睛，倒不是因为藏不起翅膀，而是他厌恶衣物之类的东西到他总是企图扒下萨博的衣服，每次他脱掉萨博一件衣服，都会立刻把衣服丢到很远的地方，而很多动物会把那些衣服叼走或者在上面做一些奇怪的事情，衣服往往很难再找回来。萨博已经遭过很多次罪了。

花时间说服艾斯穿条裤子比他做过的大部分事情都耗费脑力，幸好萨博学习过诡辩术，而且还有极大的耐心把一句话重复五遍左右。

三个小时后，他的努力终于没有白费，他也让艾斯明白了一句话：除非你穿上裤子，否则我不会带你去市镇，绝不会。


End file.
